Venom
by EmmaM21
Summary: Harry and Hermione were walking through the Forbidden Forest after the battle, and come-to-face with a vampire named Martinez. Unfortunately he attacks, resulting them to become vampires. Wanting to start anew, they travel to Forks. Will they find their true mates and help Bella with a newborn problem?
1. Chapter 1-Changing

**Venom**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Harry Potter franchise, the characters are the work of J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot.**

**Summary:Harry and Hermione were walking through the Forbidden Forest after the battle, and come-to-face with a vampire named Martinez. Unfortunately he attacks, resulting them to become vampires. Wanting to start anew, they travel to Forks. Will they find their true mates and help Bella with a newborn problem?**

**Chapter 1-Changing**

Harry sighed as once again Hermione stopped to look at some random plant as they were walking through the Forbidden Forest.

"Come Hermione, that is the tenth time you have stopped to look at bloody plants!" said Harry in exasperation.

"As I've told you before Harry, if I want to become a potions mistress I need to find plants in their native climate" replied Hermione. After the war Hermione gave up on S.P.E.W and did not want to work at the ministry with all the corruption, no matter how many job offers she got.

"I know Hermione, it's just ever since the end of the war and Ron's death you became so focused on your work. We never really see each other with you down in the dungeons brewing potions and me training to be a healer with Madame Pomfrey." said Harry.

Harry became a healer because lost a lot during the battle and wanted to make sure no one had the same fate.. The Weasleys all but gone, with Ginny alongside the Longbottoms in St. Mungos. Molly Weasley died by Bellatrix Lestrange in a one-on-one duel, which Hermione stepped in and killed the deatheater. Arthur Weasley was killed by Nagini in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. Bill and Charlie Weasley died taking down one of the many werewolves that attacked Hogwarts, with Bill's wife, now widow, Fleur, expecting their second child. Fred and George Weasley taking down the trolls and saving many children's lives. Ronald Weasley died giving his life to save his two best friends, he was killed by Antonin Dolohov.

Remus' and Tonks death struck Harry and Hermione hard, particularly Harry as he began to think of Remus as a second godfather and uncle. Tonks was killed first by Fenrir Greyback, enraged Remus attacked and killed Fenrir, while bleeding to death a minute later. Their son, Teddy, now lives with his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. Severus Snape was killed by Voldemorts familiar, Nagini. Luna and Neville died by evacuating the children to the Room of Requirement, giving their lives to protect the children.

Not to mention the casualties from before the battle, those including Sirius Black, Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody and Albus total casualties for the 'light' side, was 114 deaths, 72 missings and 57 in the insanity ward of St. Mungos.

Hermione sighed, "I know and I'm sorry, but I can't talk about it now. It's too raw, too fresh and it hurts really bad." Hermione was crying now. Harry ran over and scooped her into a hug, and saying soothing words into her hair.

"Well isn't this cute." sneered an unfamiliar voice from behind them, they spun around wands poised at his head, automatically into a half crouch, ready for an attack. The man was about 30 metres away from them. He was decked out in all black clothing, a hood marring his face, all you can see was a pair of glowing red eyes. He was tall, standing around 6'3, broad shouldered.

"Who are you?" asked Harry, he already knew what he was, he didn't top DADA for nothing. IT WAS kind of obvious, he was screaming VAMPIRE!

"Who? Me? My name is Martinez and you smell delicious." said the vampire, sniffing the air while pointing at Hermione.

"What do you want?" hissed Harry, beginning to step backwards.

Martinez just smiled and answered, "You!", then he pounced. Knocking Hermione to the ground, her wand clattering to the ground. He bit down on her throat, his venom seeping into her bloodstream.

"Reducto!" screamed a voice, laced with anger and utter loathing. Martinez flew from the spot on Hermione's neck landing in a heap 50 metres away from the girl. Martinez stood up, blood dribbling down his chin and turned towards Harry. Eyes flashing with anger, Martine rushed towards Harry, pinning him on the forest floor. Martine lowered his mouth towards Harry's throat and bit down harshly, eliciting a painful moan from Harry. He began to drink greedily, until he began rolling on the ground screaming in agony. Harry's magic reacted to Martinez' attack, and in an act of accidental magic Martinez was no more. His venom began to burn through Harry's and Hermione's veins, but they did not scream. They never screamed for their torturers and they wouldn't now either. Harry crawled over to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

The pain intensified, but still they did not scream.

oOo

Harry and Hermione were in agony for three days. Not once did they scream. The transformation was more painful than a normal transformation as the venom and their magical cores fought for dominance, eventually the venom won out destroying their magical cores. The pain began to subside as their hearts took their last beats. Beginning at the feet, working its way upwards, leaving their feets blissfully cool. Few minutes later they were cool to their knees, hips, chest and lastly the head. Suddenly two pairs of crimson eyes opened.

oOo

Meanwhile at the Cullens house,

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme Cullen were all sitting in the living room. Emmett and Rosalie on the loveseat, Jasper sitting in an armchair with Alice perched on the armrest, Esme was cuddling up to Carlisle on the lounge and Edward was sitting on the edge wishing that Bella was there. Alice gasped, everyone looked towards her, her eyes glazed over with a vision. Everyone began to fidget wanting to know what the vision was about. Everybody winced when Alice yelled,

"OH MY GOD!"

"What is it?" asked a worried Carlisle. Jasper could feel the happiness rolling of his best friend Alice and the shock coming from Edward in waves. Apparently it was a good thing, and yes, it is a very good thing…

The next thing Jasper knew was the floor, as was surprisingly tackled by Alice. Emmett laughed his booming laugh.

"I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait!" Alice began to chant over and over again like a mantra. This was when Rosalie snapped asking the question in everybody's mind,

"Wait for what?"

"Oh Jazzy, we're gonna be so happy!" said Alice cryptically from the spot on Jasper's stomach.

"Oh come on! Tell us already!" groaned Emmett, everybody nodding. They were really confused.

"We're gonna meet our mates." chirped Alice. The room fell silent, nobody bothering to breath. Everybody was shocked, which was understating it. It was silent for a few minutes as everybody was trying to comprehend what Alice had just said. Surprising everyone, Jasper broke the silence,

"What?"

"We're gonna meet our mates! Don't worry they are already vampires," everybody breathed a sigh of relief, which didn't last long as Alice continued "but they are newborns. Although they are very gifted ones and they have amazing self control." finished Alice. Jasper began to panic at the thought of his mate being a bloodthirsty newborn, but relaxed when Alice said they have amazing self control. Carlisle always the one to crave the most knowledge asked,

"Alice you said they are incredibly gifted. What did you mean?'

"They both have gifts, I am not sure what they are, but they are incredibly powerful. I wouldn't be surprised if Aro would want them for the guard. From what I could see there are more than one for both." replied Alice. Everybody was stunned once again. Not one vampire, but two who have more than power is incredible, it's unheard of.

"Can you tell us about them?" asked Esme softly.

"Sure. They are both 17 years old and they are from London" Carlisle perked up at this point, making everybody laugh "Jasper will especially get along with my mate, they will become best friends." said Alice with a knowing smile.

"Why?" asked Jasper, wanting to know why he would get along with her mate.

"They both are war veterans, who played a vital role. You and my mate will get along great as you will help each other get through what you have been through. They are really strong willed people, they have been through so much, but I can't tell you it's not my place." replied Alice solemnly. Jasper felt shocked, he was expecting things, but not that. His family mirrored the same emotion he felt upon their faces.

"What? How is that possible?" asked a choked up Esme. She couldn't believe that 17 year olds fought in a war.

"Again, it's not my place to tell. It's part of their past. It does involve those terrorist attacks in England though. Any other questions?" asked Alice.

"Yeah. What are their names? What do they look like? When do they arrive?" asked the Cullens all at once. Alice sighed and yelled,

"QUIET!" Everybody shut up all at once.

"Just let me answer your questions. Jasper your mates name is Hermione. She has long, curly brown hair and she stands at 5'9. My mates name Harry he has short, unruly black hair and he stands at about 5'10-11. He has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. They both scars." Everyone perked up at this. " Which I cannot tell you about it's there place to tell. They will arrive in 4 months and will be attending high school with us" said Alice. Everyone began to panic. Only 4 months. Alice sighed and looked towards Jasper. She beamed at him and he beamed back.


	2. Chapter 2-Waking

**Venom**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Harry Potter franchise, the characters are the work of J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot.**

**Summary:Harry and Hermione were walking through the Forbidden Forest after the battle, and come-face-to-face with a vampire named Martinez. Unfortunately he attacks, resulting them to become vampires. Wanting to start anew, they travel to Forks. Will they find their true mates and help Bella with a newborn problem?**

**WOW 25 views so far! You guys are awesome! Here is the wanted next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it sorry but it was a bit rushed I just want to get to the good part of the story! So here you go! Happy reading! :)**

**Chapter 2-Waking**

_Previously: Harry and Hermione were in agony for three days. Not once did they scream. The transformation was more painful than a normal transformation as the venom and their magical cores fought for dominance, eventually the venom won out destroying their magical cores. The pain began to subside as their hearts took their last beats. Beginning at the feet, working its way upwards, leaving their feets blissfully cool. Few minutes later they were cool to their knees, hips, chest and lastly the head. Leaving them blissfully cool, suddenly two pairs of crimson eyes opened._

Harry and Hermione opened their eyes for the first time in their new life. Everything was different the sounds were clearer; sharper, they could suddenly taste the air, taste the soil and the earth which smelt appealing to Hermione, Harry, not so much. The biggest difference was that they could see everything. Every colour of the rainbow, and even a new 8th colour, that they had no name for. Cautiously Harry and Hermione stood up from where they were lying down on the ground. Harry and Hermione vaguely remembered what happened. Something about a guy named Martinez, getting attacked, pain and then fire.  
Realisation dawned upon on Harry's and Hermione's now angelic face. Their mouths opening and closing doing a pretty good impression of a goldfish. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and Hermione Granger, The Brightest Witch of her age, have been turned into vampires. Their emotions ranging from shock, horror, realisation, repulsion and then finally settled on acceptance.

"So what do we do now?" asked Hermione in a melodic voice.

"Um...not sure. We could hunt? I'm getting thirsty!" replied Harry.

"No! I am not going to hurt people! I can't do that again." said Hermione.

"I know! I don't want to hurt people either. I was thinking we can try to hunt animals instead!" Harry sheepishly replied. Hermione's faced brightened at the idea.

"Harry that's an awesome idea! Why didn't I think of that? Harry where are our wands?" asked Hermione.

"I think they are over in that general direction." replied Harry while pointing north. They began to search, it only took 2 minutes with vampire senses and all. They were lying, innocently almost mockingly in the grass. They picked up their wands, but it did not have the familiar sensation when one picked up their wand. Hermione decided to try a simple spell.

"Avis!" cried Hermione, but the usual yellow canaries didn't appear. Hermione tried again, but nothing happened. She tried all the basic spells; accio, wingardium leviosa, reducto. Nothing happened. She broke down, collapsing on her knees, drys sobs racking through her body. Harry crouched down and brought her into an embrace. Shock and horror on his face. They couldn't do magic anymore.

"Come on Hermione let's hunt. I'm getting thirsty and I know you are too! I know it sucks we don't have magic, but we were raised as muggles. At least we know how to live in the muggle world. We lived 11 years with no magic. I'm sure we can do it again." said Harry. Hermione nodded,

"Thanks Harry you are right. We can live without magic. Now that you mention it I'm really thirsty!"

Harry and Hermione took off at a sprint, nothing but a blur. Honing in on the closest heartbeat they could find they come across which was a herd of hippogriffs. Not the most appetizing thing in the world, but they did not care, all they knew was that it would sate the thirst. Once the drank their fill(a whole herd of 7 hippogriffs), they found a log and sat down. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Harry decided to break it,

"Hermione how are you? Really?"

"I'm fine I guess. I am just upset that I cannot do magic anymore. Vampires have gifts right?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, "Well we had magic before we were turned, maybe we have a gift. I know it's not magic, but it's similar. Right?"

" Maybe, but don't get your hopes up. We can try though." said Harry, and that's what they did. They tried to find a gift. First they tried meditation, but nothing happened. They tried something similar to expanding their magical core, but still nothing happened. This lasted a few hours, Eventually Harry had enough and punched the air, but something extroadinary happened a tongue of flame came shooting out of his hand and at a tree, making it catch alight.

Harry and Hermione stood there staring at the tree watching as it went up in flames, then they began to panic. If anything else catches alight the forest will go down in flames. They rushed around trying to find any source of liquid to quench the flames, but they could not find anything. Hermione screamed in rage and stomped the ground. In an another amazing feat the earth cracked open and a torrent of water erupted and dowsing the flame. Leaving Harry and Hermione to gape at the earth. A breathtaking spread across their faces.

Harry and Hermione tried this new method and figured out a few things. One, they each had more than one power and 2, that they were extremely powerful. After 4 hours of hardwork they managed to figure out there powers. Hermione's are,

Telekinesis (Moving objects with her mind.)  
Elemental Control over the earth (Able to manipulate the earth, able to grow and shrink plants and can communicate with the wildlife.  
Elemental Control over water (Blood bending, control over ice, rivers and lakes, weather and healing)  
Can transform into Artemis, her animagus form is a silver wolf.

Harry's powers are,  
The unforgivables;  
His own version of the killing curse, but it is subjective to vampires. (Green Mist)  
Can control and manipulate people at whim. His version of the Imperious curse. (Blue Mist)  
Can create extreme amount of pain, worse than the cruciatus or Jane's gift. His own version of the Cruciatus. (Red Mist)  
Elemental control over fire (Can create fire, lightning and heat up objects and people)  
Elemental control over the air (Can create tornadoes, hurricanes and typhoons if joined with Hermione and has the ability to fly)  
Can transform into Nyght and Zeus, his animagus forms of a black panther and an eagle.

oOo

It began to get dark so Harry and Hermione ran back towards Hogwarts where they have been staying after the battle. They made their way towards Gryffindor Tower and entered the Gryffindor common room, which they could not look at as it contained to many memories.  
"Hermione you do know that we have to leave right? asked Harry. Hermione looked like she was about to cry, but nodded her head sadly.

"I know, we have to leave tonight. I'm not sure if I can say goodbye."

"I know lets pack. We can write a note and then we can go. We can always come back later." replied Harry solemnly. Hermione nodded and ran towards her room and began to pack. Harry sighed and followed suit.  
10 minutes later Harry and Hermione were in the common room note in hand. They left the note on one of the common room tables and ran into the night.

**Thanks guys for reading! Just want to clear a few things up! Some of you are probably thinking why are they so powerful? Two reasons**

**One, they were a powerful witch and wizard, so I transferred their magic over in that sense, but just honed in on specific talents.  
Two, their powers will come in handy with the battle with Victoria and possibly in a sequel the Volturi!**

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review and ask questions if you have any issues or questions!**

**Emma :D**


End file.
